Listen to your Conscience
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Natara's fighting her feelings for Mal and could use an extra push to finally admit how she feels, she needs to listen to her Conscience. -One Shot- Hope you like it!


**Okay I know I'm supposed to be writing 'Secrets of the Dark' but I had this idea and thought I'd post it! It's not meant to be taken seriously, it's just a bit of a fun idea I had and I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Natara sits at her desk going through her paperwork; she sighs deeply and glances through the open office door. She sits quietly observing the other officers race around the precinct in a rush, to reach deadlines and solve cases. She sees Mal stood talking to an officer and can't help the smile that creeps up on her face.

_Awww you only have to look at him and he makes you smile._

Natara sharply turns and looks around her office.

**Natara:**" What?"

_Oh come on don't tell me you weren't!_

**Natara:**" Who said that?!"

_Calm down, it's just your conscience._

**Natara:**" My what?"

_You know, an inner feeling or voice viewed as acting as a guide to the rightness or wrongness of one's behaviour. You need help Natara!_

Natara shakes her head and opens her drawer; she pulls out some headache tablets and quickly takes one. She then shoots up from her seat and makes her way to the ladies bathroom, after splashing her face with some water she stands looking at her reflection in mirror.

**Natara:**" Okay Natara calm down, your just overtired. Your conscience isn't talking to you that ridiculous!"

_And yet I'm still here!_

**Natara:**" AHHH!"

Natara stumbles back and rubs her eyes.

**Natara:**" Okay calm down. I just need some sleep; once I rest everything will be back to normal."

_I'm not going anywhere Natara. I just want to help you!_

**Natara:**" Why?!"

_Oh I don't know, maybe because for the last year and a half you have been ignoring me; shutting me out. You're marrying someone when you love another!_

**Natara:**" That's crazy I do not!"

_Yes you do!_

**Natara:**" No I- oh god listen to me! I'm arguing with myself! No this is not happening!"

Natara walks back to her office and flops into her chair, she then sits with her head in her hands. At that moment, Mal rushes passed the door but stops in his tracks when she sees Natara.

**Mal:**" You okay Nat?"

**Natara:**" Hmmm?"

Natara shoots her head up and looks at Mal; who's now stood by the doorframe.

**Natara:**" Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little drained from all this paperwork."

**Mal:**" Well you want any help?"

**Natara:**" No I'm good thank you."

_Ugh Natara just tell him, just tell him right now that you love you him!_

**Natara:**" I don't!"

Mal looks back at Natara, baffled.

**Mal:**" You don't what?"

**Natara:**" Errr I don't need any help thank you but I could really use a break."

**Mal:**" Oh okay do you wanna grab dinner later then?"

_Good idea Natara set the mood with a romantic dinner, and then make your move!_

**Natara:**" Sure Mal, I'd love to."

**Mal:**" Well I'm nearly finished with this paperwork so we can go in about 10?"

Natara nods while smiling and watches as Mal walks away.

_Damn he has a nice ass; I know you're looking at it Natara! You are aren't you?!_

Natara groans and once again sits with her head in her hands.

* * *

Later at Rick Van Winkles Restaurant….

Mal and Natara sit opposite each other at the table. Natara sits quietly as Mal tells her a story from his teenage days, but the more she tries to listen; the more she finds herself distracted.

**Mal:**" So I got home before my parents realized I'd gone and-"

_Wow he's handsome, do you think he knows? Like, do you think he knows how charming and handsome he is? Do you think he knows how crazy he's making you right now; sat there being all dashing and making you laugh. While the whole time you're falling in love with him even more but you refuse to admit it to yourself?_

Natara sighs deeply and looks down at her food, which still hasn't been touched.

**Mal:**" Natara are you okay? You've been quiet all day and you haven't eaten your food yet."

**Natara:**" Yeah I'm fine sorry, look I have to go."

**Mal:**" Okay just call me in your need anything."

**Natara:**" I will. See you later."

Natara grabs her coat and rushes home. She bursts through the door and collapse onto the couch.

_Why did you leave? You could have told him so why didn't you?!_

Natara sits back in the couch and groans in frustration.

**Natara:**" Shut up! Just shut up! Leave me alone!"

_I'm not going anywhere until you stop lying to yourself! You have to do the right thing Natara, not just for yourself but for Oscar too!_

**Natara:**" I'm going crazy! I've actually lost it!"

_No you haven't! I told you, when you do the right thing I'll disappear Natara and everything will go back to normal._

Natara sits up and sighs in defeat.

**Natara:**" Okay let's suppose this is true and I'm not going insane, what do you suggest I do?"

_Well first you need to end things with Oscar and then tell Mal how you feel!_

**Natara:**" Okay I suppose your right about Oscar but I don't have feelings for Mal!"

_HA! That's like saying Kai doesn't like comic books! Just talk to Oscar, you can't keep leading him on and you know it!_

With another sigh, Natara takes her cell phone and calls Oscar.

* * *

**Oscar:**" So your ending this?"

**Natara:**" I'm so sorry Oscar."

_No you're not, don't lie Natara!_

**Oscar:**" Is there someone else?"

_Yes._

**Natara:**" No of course not!"

**Oscar:**" Is it Mal?"

_Yes._

**Natara:**" Oscar I-"

**Oscar:**" Natara it's fine really, if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you!"

_Huh that was incredibly descent of him; wasn't expecting that!_

**Natara:**" Thank you for being so understanding Oscar, I hope you find happiness; you deserve it."

_Great, now push him out the door and go get your man!_

Natara and Oscar sit in an awkward silence until Oscar stands to his feet.

**Oscar:**" I should probably get going, I'll see you around I guess."

**Natara:**" Yeah goodbye Oscar."

Natara closes the door behind him, and then stands with her back against the door's surface.

_Okay now go talk to Mal!_

**Natara:**" No!"

_Why?!_

**Natara:**" Because I literally just broke up with Oscar, I'll wait a few days first. If I just go after Mal so soon it wouldn't be fair on Oscar!"

_Who cares?! Follow your heart, go with your gut! You have loved that man for too long Natara; just admit to yourself and to him before it's too late!_

Natara contemplates the thought of telling Mal, then sighs and walks back over to her couch. She stares at her cell phone sitting on the coffee table.

_Go on Natara, take a risk!_

Letting out a deep breath; she picks up her phone and calls Mal.

**Mal:**" Hi you've reached Mal Fallon; please leave a message." **BEEP!**

**Natara:**" Hey Mal, it's Natara. I have no idea why I'm even calling you but I just broke up with Oscar like five minutes ago and all I can think about is you. People are going to be asking why we broke up; I'll probably tell them that didn't work out, that we wanted different things. Even he knew the real reason; he wants me to be happy. I'll never be happy, not until I stop lying to myself. –Sigh- You know what; I'm sorry. Just ignore me, pretend I never left you this message just delete it and forget about it! It's stupid of me to that you'd ever feel the same and I'm just making things awkward, it's unfair of me to put you in this position. Forget I said anything. I'm gonna stop talking now because I'm just making things worst aren't I? I am aren't I? Okay hanging up now!"

Natara ends the call and drops her phone on the coffee table, then rests her elbows on her knees.

_Well that was…interesting._

**Natara:**" Did I seriously just do that?!"

_Yes I believe you did and how do you feel now?_

**Natara:**" Like the biggest idiot on the planet!"

Suddenly the silence is broken by a knock at the door. Natara sharply turns her head and feels her heart practically jump out of her chest. She attempts to swallow the lump in her throat as she stands and walks towards the door.

She takes a breath then opens the door, to see Mal stood in the hallway with his cell phone in his hand.

**Natara:**" Mal!"

_Whoa plot twist!_

**Mal:**" I just had a very interesting message left on my phone, you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

**Natara:**" Mal I…"

_Now! Kiss him kiss him!_

Mal steps forward and looks into Natara's eyes.

**Mal:**" I'm getting the feeling that, you got something to tell me?"

Natara smiles.

**Natara:**" Mal I-"

Natara's cut off as Mal leans down and meets her lips in a soft loving kiss. Natara instantly sinks into it as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They both then pull away smiling.

**Mal:**" I love you too."

**Natara:**" But I never said-"

**Mal:**" I kind of figured that's where you were going with it…were you?"

**Natara:**" Maybe."

Natara lights up with another smile as Mal pulls her into another kiss.

* * *

Later that night, Natara lies on the couch with Mal as he sleeps peacefully.

_Finally! After almost two years, you finally told him! _

**Natara:**" I did and I couldn't be happier!"

With that Natara snuggles up to Mal, as she rests her head on his chest and slowly falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I know it's cheesy but I had this silly idea and thought I'd write it down, please review! :D Jade xx**


End file.
